High speed serial input/output busses allow a wide range of modern electronic devices and peripherals to communicate with each other. These electronic devices and peripherals include a transceiver to interface with the high speed serial input/output busses. The transceiver may use a current mode architecture to drive outgoing communications. One example of a high speed serial input/output bus is the high speed universal serial bus (USB) protocol.